Hungover
by Hotly81173
Summary: Reid wakes up the morning after the Annual Halloween party. This is the sequel to 'Not Liquored Up Enough'. 4th in series.


**Hungover**

**Summary: Reid wakes up the morning after the Annual Halloween party. This is the sequel to 'Not Liquored Up Enough'. 4****th**** in series.**

**A/N: This started out as a drabble but got out of hand a little so I went over by 220 words. Hope you enjoy. I am not sure if this will end this series or if I have more in me. Let me know what you think. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

Spencer Reid's head throbbed with such intensity that he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes. Why did his back and neck hurt so badly and what the hell was that noise? He eased his eyes open and took in the room around him. Expecting to see his bedroom, he was shocked to find he was in the BAU. What the hell had happened last night?

He leaned up only to have blonde strands of hair fall over his shoulder; and then he looked down to see… what the? _'Who the hell had put a cone shaped bra on him?' _he thought as he ripped the blonde wig from his head and pulled the odd looking bra from his body. '_Woman can't possibly find these comfortable could they?'_

The last thing he could remember was drinking some of the hot apple cider and talking with Garcia, everything went blank after that. He eased himself up from the table, walking past the cleaning crew vacuuming, wincing at the sound as he headed for bathroom. He didn't notice the smirks on their faces as he went by. God his head was killing him.

Reid looked up at his reflection in the mirror above the sink. His eyes bugged out at the sight. The smeared lipstick across his mouth; it looked like someone had kissed the life out of him to have it smeared like that. The eye shadow and dark eyeliner, rubbed off a little from sleep. '_I am going to kill Garcia.'_

He didn't remember a thing, who the hell had kissed him? He wished he could remember but whoever it was was eluding his memory. Reid washed the offensive stuff from his face and headed back to the bullpen. He noticed a large brown envelope sitting on his desk. He opened and pulled out a note.

_**Reid, I thought you might want this as a reminder of last night. I also included something for you remember last year's party as well. Hope you enjoy.**_

There was no signature to identify who might have left it. Reid reached in and pulled out the cd that was inside. Powering up his computer he put the disc inside and pulled up the contents that was on it. There were dozens of pictures of him on it from the night before and from the Halloween party from the previous year as well. They were of the B-Team taking pictures with him, but the person who took these was somewhere off behind Anderson who was taking the pictures for the B-Team. The person who took these had caught Anderson with his camera in them as well. Whoever it was had been standing up on the catwalk and had zoomed in because of the angle these were taken at.

He wondered who it had been. There were pictures of him passed out on the table and then there were some of him in drag. '_Thanks Garcia.'_ Then there were some of him from last year. He was standing on a table, naked and dancing. The last picture was of him and Morgan. Morgan was kissing him and obviously had his tongue down his throat; for some reason the thought of that turned him on more than anything. '_So that is how the lipstick got smeared. Damn I wish I could remember that.'_

Reid ejected the cd, putting it in his bag he thanked god that it was Sunday and the rest of the team wasn't here to witness any of this. Now he was going home to try and get rid of this hangover.

Monday morning Hotch arrived in his office to find a large brown envelop on his desk.

**Flashback to Saturday night after the Halloween party.**

After copying the pictures to the two cd's, she put the memory card to her digital camera in her safe.

"So did you get some good ones this year?"

"Of course I did. Thank you for telling me about Aaron and Emily on the roof. I got some great pictures of them and of course the one of Morgan kissing Reid was even better than the one from last year where he was on the table dancing naked."

"Well Erin, I would have to say that I taught you well." Dave said as he pulled her into his arms.

"That you did Dave; that you did." Erin Strauss said smiling at the man before she pulled his head down to kiss him passionately.


End file.
